Saving the Brothers
by JonasBROgirl8816
Summary: AU When they first came crashing into her life, Lily was at a crossroad.She fell in love at the wrong time. Now for six years,a lot of things have changed.Lily's older, ready for anything and willing to try again.Can Lily and gang pick up what's left?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I wish I did. BUT I do own Katie!!;)

Author's note- Miley, Lily, Joe, and Nick are all the same age of this story. Kevin is one year older. Sorry the story just disappeared, check my bio if you have any questions.

Chapter1-Summer plans

Lily Truscott glanced up from her computer. Miley would be home soon from the Hannah interview. She rubbed her eyes. She loved her job as a personal trainer. It let her work from home. Lilly only had to go to her client once a week. Hannah Montana was her only client. She didn't have far to travel. Lily still appeared is Hannah Montana as Lola Lonugla. Lily loved appearing with Hannah Montana as Lola. She didn't want to put a stop to old times. Lily smiled. She was remembering all the strange things the two had gotten into. Lily looked up when she heard a door slam.

"LILY!" Miley was home. "I HAVE BIG NEWS!"

Lily bolted from her chair. She ran down the stairs. Miley looked windswept and happy. She dumped her purse on the couch. "What is it Miley?" Lily stared. Miley was wide eyed and hyper.

"You remember that group of brothers that was big a few years ago?" Miley almost screamed.

"Huh?"

"HANNAH MONTANA IS GOING TO TOUR WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS!!" Miley started to jump up and down excited.

Lily's mouth jumped. What the hell? Didn't she know what the Jonas Brothers had become? Lily thought Miley was smarter than that. She and Katie had hid the truth from her...

Miley stopped when she realized Lily wasn't moving. "Why aren't you happy dancing? You should be happy dancing!" Miley crossed the room and grabbed Lily by the shoulders. She tried to get Lily to move but it wasn't working. "Lily?"

It took a moment for Lily to realize Miley was staring at her. "Miley? You don't know?"

"Say what?" Miley looked at her best friend blankly. Lily took a deep breath. She needed to know what they were about to get into.

"Come here." Lily grabbed Miley by the wrist and pulled her over to the computer. "You need to see this." Lily sat down at the computer. She hoped Miley would understand. Back when they fifteen Lily, Miley, and Lily's cousin, Katie, had date the Jonas Brothers for a few months. It had ended badly. She pulled up an article about the problems the boys were causing. "Sit." Lily stood and forced Miley to sit. "Read." Lily was forcefully. She read over Miley's shoulder.

_What happened to the Jonas Brothers? _

_By Julie Hatters_

_What happened to the Jonas Brothers that once had the wholesome image? The Jonas Brothers today are out of control. The oldest, Kevin, has gained thirty-five pounds over the last two years (see picture). Why? Just look at his younger brothers. Joe, the next oldest, is a loose cannon. Joe is seen on partying on most nights. While on their last tour, Joe took the stage drunk or had a hangover (see picture). The youngest, Nick, is seen with a different girl twice a week (see picture)… _

The article had pictures of a fat Kevin, a drunk Joe, and Nick with different half naked girls. Lily glanced down at Miley. She was slowly getting worried.

"Oh my god, Lily. What have I done?" Miley stood and pulled at her hair. She was starting to freak. "This is not happening. What am I going to do?" Miley started to pace. "I need to call Daddy. See if he can get me out of this." She started for her phone. "When did this start?"

"Soon after we left them." Lily answered.

"Why did you tell me?" Miley swung around to face Lily phone in hand.

"Katie and I knew what happened with you and Nick." Lily said simply. She didn't know what else to say. Out of the three girls, Miley's breakup with Nick was the worst. "Don't forget that Katie and I got own hearts broken." Lily crossed her arms over her chest. Miley pulled at her hair. "Miley?" Lily tried.

"I guess I haven't been keeping up with this stuff. You know that a stopped reading that kind of crap years ago." Miley opened her phone and hit a few buttons.

"I know. It was Katie's idea. The media didn't get wind of any of it until the boys' last tour. When the weight on Kevin started to show. It sits so badly on him." Lily could think about the pictures and the articles she had read about Kevin. She cried for days. The horrible things...

"And Nick?" Miley interupped Lily's thoughts.

"He had three girlfriends and a mistress."

Miley slid to the floor. "Lily? Hannah can't get out of this tour. What's gonna happen?" She tossed her phone down. "I thought it was going to be a good chance to reconnect with Nick. And with you and Katie as my backup dancers I just thought everything would fall into place." She put her head in her hands.

Lily finally found that her feet worked. She crossed the room to Miley and sat next to her. "I don't know Miles. Let's call Katie. Maybe she'll have a few ideas." Lily ran a hand through her blond hair. Miley picked up her phone. Katie had always come through for them in the past. Miley sent her a text.

"I asked her to come over. I said it was a Hannah thing." Miley said. "He looks so lost." Miley glanced at the computer screen.

"I know. Kevin sees that he's failing with his brothers." Lily laid her head against Miley's shoulder. Miley put her arms around her.

"You still love him don't you, Lils?" Miley spoke into Lily's hair.

"So do you, Miles." Lily said.

She didn't say a word. They both knew the answer.

Miley's phone beeped. Miley released Lily to open the message. "That's Katie. She'll be over in five."

"Good. When does the tour start?" Lily pushed herself to her feet.

"May. I have to go talk to them with my manager in a two hours." Miley followed Lily's example.

"Come on. I'm going too. Katie will want to go, knowing her." Lily led the way back to the living room.

"Lils, do you think it's time to recorrect with them? Miley was worried.

Lily sat on the couch. How the hell was she suppose to know? "I think it might be the right time."

The door busted open. "What the hell do you need?" Miley and Lily looked up to see their other best friend panting in the doorway. "Oh no. I know those looks. What are we doing now?"

Lily watched as the red haired girl dump her purse and jacket onto the chair. The girl pushed Miley's purse out of the way to sit on the couch.

"What look Katie?" Miley asked as she flipped her long brown curly hair over her shoulder.

"Never mind. Lily? What did Miley do?" Katie glance between the two of them.

"Miles you tell. You are Hannah Montana after all." Lily poked Miley in the side. She didn't want to tell Katie. She was the one with the temper.

"Lily don't!" Miley squeaked. "Fine. Okay promise not to freak on us okay?"

"Okay. What is it? Did someone find out that you are Hannah Montana?" Katie grabbed Miley's hands. "It'll be okay."

"Katie! No! Are you doing anything this summer?" Lily asked.

Katie's eyes lit up. "Tour! Who are we going with?" She did a little victory dance in her seat.

Miley and Lily glanced at each other.

"The Jonas brothers."

Review!

JonasBROgirl8816


	2. The Brothers

Disclaimer-I don't own anything but the plot and Katie.

AN- This is the chapter is in the boys' point of view!

Chapter2-The Brothers

Kevin Jonas ran a ran thought his hair. He didn't like what he saw in the mirror anymore. There once was a time when he did…before her. Kevin shook his head. He couldn't think about her. Kevin pulled his shirt on and exited his suite. He needed to head over to his brothers' suites because Kevin being the oldest got a call from their manger. He paused outside of Joe's room. It was open.

"Damn it, Joe." Kevin pushed the door open. His brother was spread eagle on the floor. A couple of girls were on the beds. The whole place stank of party. Kevin side stepped a pile of beer cans to get to the beds. "Shit, Joe." Kevin pulled out his wallet for a couple hundreds. He shook the two blonde bimbos awake.

"Shit. Can't you like a girl sleep?" Said the bustier of the two. The other was half awake.

Kevin shoved three hundred dollar bills at her. "Spit it and get out. Now." He hauled the two out of bed and pushed them over to the door. "And don't take anything too!" The girls shot Kevin a dirty look and ran from the room. He turned to his brother.

"Damn it." Kevin headed to the bathroom. He turned the taps on the tub on. Joe was going to need a ice bath and coffee. Kevin pulled out his phone to check us messages. He had none so he sent one to Max, their manger telling him that they were going to be late. Seeing that the tub was filled, Kevin turned the taps off and exited the room. He didn't dare take his jacket off; Kevin didn't know what kinds of things Joe had in his room. He stopped in front of Joe's body.

"Okay Joe. Get up!" Kevin slapped Joe across the face.

"Damn it, fat ass. Let a guy sleep." Joe mumbled and went back to sleep.

"Fine. We'll do it the hard way." Kevin took Joe by the armpits and pulled. Joe didn't move a muscle. He was out. Kevin kept tugging his brother to the bath. The tub of ice water was waiting. Kevin was panting heavily by now. God he hated himself. He managed to get Joe over the edge of the tub. Kevin pushed the rest of his limp body over the tub. He waited.

"YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKING FAT ASS!"

Kevin felt his face darken. He hated his brothers for calling him that. "Hurry up. Max said he had a gig for his. I'll get Nick and have coffee waiting. Ten minutes." Kevin marched out of the room. He waited until he heard Joe moving around before he left the suite. Kevin pulled the door close. He need cake. Fast.

He crossed the hall to Nick's suite. At least Nick was smart enough to close the door. Kevin tried the knob. It turned. He closed his eyes. Only if Mom and Dad…tears sprung to his eyes. Kevin did his best to push his parents from his mind.

"Nick?" he called. Kevin pushed open the door. His little brother was in bed with three girls. Kevin rolled his eyes. Nick couldn't drink because of his diabetes but he still loved to go to bars and pick up girls.

"Fat ass?"

Kevin's face darken again. His brothers had taken to calling him that when he had to buy bigger clothing.

"Get rid of the girls. Max wants to see us. I'll be down stairs with coffee. Ten minutes." Kevin turned on his heel and left. He loved his brothers and hated them at the same time. He wanted to help his brothers but he needed help himself…

Joe Jonas awoke to being dropped in freezing water. He was barely aware Kevin was telling him to be downstairs in ten minutes. Joe stupidly escaped the water. He waited until he knew Kevin was gone. Joe tried to reach for a towel. There were any to reach for. He tried to remember where they went. Joe shook his head. Fat ass said ten minutes. Joe will be down in ten minutes. He peeled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Their people would be back to clean up and get their stuff. Mom would be going crazy-NO. Joe pulled at his hair. He can't think about them!

"Damn it!" Joe pulled the cleanest set of clothes he could find from his bag. He pulled the rest of his clothing off and started to dress. The girls were gone. Damn it Fat ass. Joe bent to pull his shoes on. His head gave a good painful pound. Joe fell over. "Shit!" He landed there for a couple seconds. "Okay. It can only get better." Joe used the chair to pull himself up. His wallet and phone were sitting next to the window. Joe reached for them and stuffed them into his jacket pocket. Joe made it to his feet. Sun glasses. Sun glasses. There! Joe reached for a pair on the table. Ready to go. He forced himself to walk.

God, it was harder and harder to drink himself stupid anymore. Joe had it to the hall and started to the elevator. His parents, his baby brother, Katie…Joe slumped against the wall. A tear had escaped down his cheek.

"No no no no!" Joe whispered to no one. He punched the call button for the elevator. He couldn't kept doing this. The only reason the band was still together was for the memory of their family. And that was getting to the point in wasn't working anymore. Joe wasn't paying any attention to the elevator so he fell on his back when the doors opened. He didn't even try to get up; Joe just pushed to down button and wished everything would go the way it was before her…

Nick Jonas watched his brother fall into the elevator. He laughed to himself.

"Asshole."

Nick decided on the stairs. It was doing to be a long way down but Joe had to elevator. He kicked the stairwell door open. It was going to be a long way down. Nick had time. He didn't really want to go with Fat ass and Joe. Maybe I'll wait go a couple floors down and see if Joe was done with the elevator. Nick rolled his eyes. Joe was stupid. Beer and girls was his comfort. Kevin's was food. His was girls. Nick didn't know how many more girls he could use to replace Miley. She was his girlfriend when they were like fifteen. He still wasn't over her. Nick only wished that he could drink like Joe but his damn diabetes stopped him from doing that. Okay. Nick was out of breath. It was time to see if Joe was done with the elevator. He hauled open the floor door.

"Boys Stop!"

Nick held a male voice yelled down hall. He heard people running down the hall. Three little boys rounded the corner and ran straight into Nick.

"Arrgggghh!!"

Three little bodies landed on top of Nick. He grabbed the three by the collar.

"Hey!" He looked like the oldest.

"Kyle, Jesse, Nick!" A older man rolled the corner. He looked like the boys' father.

"I'm soo sorry sir! The three got sometimes get away from me!" The man pulled the boys away from Nick.

"It's fine." Nick got to his feet. "They remind me of me and my brothers. I'll help you get back." The youngest had escaped his father. Nick swung him up into his arms. "Hey Buddy. Let's go back to your room."

"Thank you." Nick followed the man and the two older boys.

"Mister? You need to get better. My mommy says to find something that makes you happy!"

Nick glanced down at the little boy. The little bugger was right. He and his brothers need to change. No one was brave enough to make the change happen.

"Thank you, sir." Nick looked up the father was pulling his son out of Nick's arms.

"Hey wait." The father stopped. "Buddy? I promise to get better if you won't run away from your daddy."

"I can do that!"

"Here." Nick pulled one of his rings off and gave it to the boy. "Remember your promise."

"Thanks!" The little boy ran passed his father.

"Thanks again-?"

"Jonas. Nick Jonas." The father's jaw dropped. Nick turned pulled his phone not caring. Fat ass was getting inpatient. He started down to the elevator. He flipped open his phone. "I'm coming. I'm coming."

Joe was dimly aware of Kevin pulling him to his feet.

I'm good. Where's the coffee?" Joe pushed Kevin away.

"In the car. We have to wait for Nick."

"Okay Fat ass." Joe fell into a chair.

Joe watched his brother darken and walk away. Joe snickered as Kevin made a bee line for the food. Joe closed his eyes. All he wanted to do is sleep. This better be good.

Review!

JonasBROgirl8816


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer-Don't own Hannah Montana characters. I wish I own the Jonas Brothers but I don't. Katie and the plot are mine.

Chapter3-The Plan

Lily watched Katie react. She was surprised when Katie was at a lost for words. Katie got up from the couch and started to pace. She was pulling nervously at her hair.

"I know that you didn't know what happened to them, Miles. But why the Jonas Brothers? Couldn't you have pick someone else?" Katie flipped her hair over her shoulder. She was getting mad.

Miley rolled her eyes. "I picked the Jonas Brothers because I thought I might be able to get back together with Nick." Miley decided not to lie. "Between the three of us, there hasn't been anyone since the Jonas Brothers broke our hearts." Miley jumped to her feet. "I have to go meet them soon. I thought we could have a plan together by then." Katie and Miley were standing toe to toe.

Lily jumped to her feet. She didn't want Katie and Miley to fight. "Miles calm down. Katie just found out. She's still can't believe that Hannah Montana and her two sisters are going to be on tour with the Jonas Brothers." She paused. An idea was forming in Lily's head. Lily's ideas almost always work. Katie's and Miley's ideas were hit and miss.

"Joe…I have to deal with Joe! Hannah can't get out of this can she?" Katie threw her hands in the air.

"Nope." Miley crossed her arms. She didn't know what to do.

"Okay we need to scare the shit out of them. Get them in line. I don't know." Katie fell onto the couch with a thump.

Thank you Katie! "Wait. I have an idea." Lily caught Miley by the wrist and forced her to sit next to Katie. "Just listen guys." Lily started to pace. Would it work? It would help Kevin. The other two depended on Miley and Katie. "You guys remember the self help runner lesson I taught a couple years ago?"

Katie and Miley glanced at each other. Of course they remember. Lily had forced them to help.

"It was how you got us starting on running." Katie said.

"What if we put the Brothers thought it? Kevin would do it, I know." Lily paused and looked at her best friends. "I need both of you help for this to work. Joe and Nick wouldn't listen to me."

The fear in their eyes was disappearing. Miley smiling the smile that scared Lily. "It would be interesting I think." She tapped her fingers on her jaw. "And it would get them in shape and in line for the tour." Miley glanced at Katie. She was pulling at her curls. Katie was going to be the problem.

"I don't know. I'm only a back up dancer. Joe wouldn't listen to me. I'm not Hannah Montana or Lola." Katie closed her eyes. "Why would I want to spend time with Joe?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

Lily sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "I afraid about see Kevin again, Kate. I still love him. Maybe it's time that we find them again."

"I'm scared shitless, Katie. As long as I have you and Lily, I know it'll be okay." Miley tossed an arm around the pair. Lily hugged her 'sisters' close and prayed they would agree.

Katie opened her eyes and pulled away. "Okay. I would love to kick Joe's ass. After what they all did to us, I want to kick all three. What do we do?" She glanced at Miley and Lily.

Lily smiled. "Miley has about an hour and a half before she has to met to sign contacts. I suggest we get down there in running clothes and scare the hell out of them." Katie shot off the couch pulling Miley and Lily with her.

"To Lily's closet!" Katie yelled.

The three girls took off for the stairs.

A half an hour later, the three girls came bounding down the stairs. The girls had helped each other find the perfect outfit to run in. Miley have chosen a royal blue running tank and white shorts. Katie was in a bight yellow running tank and blue shorts. Joe and Nick were going to have trouble running. Katie and Miley had their hair in high ponytails. Lily chose her favorite outfit. A neon pink sports bra and black shorts. Lily had left her hair down. Kevin wasn't going to know what hit him.

"God, Lil you are going to give Kevin a heart attack." Katie poked her. "Joe's not going to remember me." She said sadly.

"What!" Miley and Lily said together.

"Joe's going to remember you trust me." Miley tossed an arm around Katie's shoulders. "With all the running and the dancing, Joe's gonna remember. I think we've only gonna better with time." The three girls glanced at each other. Miley was right. Katie had a tone dancer's body somehow better with time. Miley still had hair to the middle of her back but she made a few more curves all in the right places. Lily was the biggest change. She went from shoulder length hair to elbow length; her bady was tone from all the running she did.

"Kevin's gonna faint when he see her, Miles." Katie giggled. "He won't know what hit him." She poked Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Joe and Nick are going to have hard times too."

"But not as bad as Kevin!" Miley said smiling. "Okay Lily, what do we have for the packs?" Miley pointed at the three backpacks Lily was carrying.

"Well for Nick," Lily handed Miley the pack. "Four water bottles. A little food just in case. Running shoes and clothes. Joe's is the same but he doesn't have any food." Katie took the pack from Lily. Lily led the way into the living room. "We all need to have their phones and wallets quickly. We need to have our phones in the pack too. Miley, make sure your phone isn't going to die. We don't want to have any accidents."

"'kay. Katie and I will be kind of long on our runs. We're going to be extra hard on them. I'm going to end up in the park on one side and talk with Nick." Miley was cut off by Katie.

"I'm going to bring Joe to the other side. We don't meet until they have agreed. We wait for each other." Katie pulled on the pack.

"Kevin and I will come to the middle of the park and talk. We meet by the swings. " Lily pulled her pack on. Katie and Miley were following her example.

"We talk to them together. Tell them as little as possible." Miley finished. She pulled her hair free from her pack.

"Ready? Have you cell phones?" Lily asked as she checked for her own phone.

"Yub."

"Yes."

"Let's go." Lily pointed to the door.

Since the office was close, the girls were going to run there. Lily was probably the strongest runner of the three with Katie and Miley a close second. She led the other two to the door. Miley silently locked up. Together, they started the fifteen minute run. Miley led. Katie ran beside Lily. No one spoke. Lily knew what they were thinking about. She let her mind go. God he looked so good in those white pants. Lily could still remember Kevin in those white pants. Curly hair and big side burns. Those tight white pants. The suits. He had made Lily feel like a girl. Kevin loved Lily including all the quirks that Lily had. She loved Kevin for loving her. Lily wished Kevin would let her help him.

"Hey babes!"

Some boys passed them. Katie flipped them off. The boy's friends laughed at the one that spoke. Lily knew the eyes were going to follow them; her hair made people to double takes. Lily could have almost any guy she wanted. She didn't care. Lily had one guy she want and that was Kevin.

"Lily?" Katie panted next to her. They were stopped waiting of traffic to clear. "Lils?" Katie could read me like a book.

Lily shook her head. "Don't."

Katie nodded. She knew what Lily was thinking about. Kevin wanted her to grow her blonde locks out. Lily had done just that. Kevin was going to question her about that. Lily closed her eyes. She hoped it would be a while before Kevin found out about the Nightmare. Lily shuddered.

"Come on." Miley led the way across the street with a glance back at Lily. Miley did not know about the Nightmare. Lily planed to keep it that way. She cracked her neck. The pace was easy. It would do any good like they walked into the office sweat and ready to stop. Lily knew the office was a few more blocks. She let the beat of her feet take over for a few minutes.

"Look." Katie pointed at something about a block away. A limo was stopping next to the curb. "It has to be them. Right Miles?"

"Yup. That's Matt's office. Their manger, Max should be there."

"Slow down. We want to enter after them." Lily said. She didn't want Kevin to see her until he had too. The girls slowed. They watched three men exit the limo. The first was curly haired with sunglasses over his eyes. Miley gasped. She knew Nick anywhere. Next was what Lily could only guess to be Joe. His hair was slicked back. Katie showed no reaction. Lily knew she would be freaking out later. It took a few minutes for Kevin to exit. He sure had put on the pounds. Lily slipped her hands into her hair. Kevin was slowly followed his brothers into the building.

"My god." Katie sank to the ground. "What happened the Joehawk? I can't do this. That wasn't my Joe! It was some kind of monster!" She put her head in her hands.

"He's there somewhere. No one has been able to help the boys." Miley sank next to her. Lily listen to them but watched to door to the building. She couldn't stop staring at the door where Keivn disappeared. "It started when we left. We need to grow up. We were sixteen, Katie." Miley pulled at Katie's hands.

"Come on. Miley's right Katie. You read the stories." Lily held out her hands. "It's time." Miley grabbed a hand.

"We'll help, Katie. Don't worry. You finally get to kick Joe's ass." Miley said as Lily pulled her to her feet.

"Okay." Katie took Lily's hand.

Lily and Miley pulled Katie up. Lily wasn't worried about Katie. She was a drama queen. Joe just happened to be the drama king. Katie and Joe had kept each other in line.

Miley led to way across the street. Lily smiled. She could always trust Miley to led the way. They dodged traffic and ended up close to the door. Lily grabbed Miley's hand. Katie grabbed Lily's other hand.

Miley took a deep breath. She pushed open the door. The three heard the same thing.

"WE'RE GOING ON TOUR WITH HANNAH MONTANA!"

Review!

JonasBROgirl8816


	4. The Run

Disclaimer-I don't own anything but the plot and Katie

Chapter4- The Run

We paused and listened at the door.

"Don't be so loud! Listen, this will help. I remember the group going on tour with Hannah before. Anyway you guys sign the contact." Lily heard Matt say. "You'll get to see the girls again." Lily could hear it in his voice Matt was trying not to laugh.

"I'm done. I'm leaving." Lily didn't recognize the other voice. She heard someone get up and exit the room a different way. That was probably their manager.

"He's a shity manger. We need a new one." Joe said. The girls heard a fist hitting the desk.

"Oh. God. Oh. God. Oh. HEY!" They heard someone being hit.

"You can stop now Nick. You get to see Miley again!" Joe yelled. "Fat ass gets to see-"

Joe never finished his sentence. Lily pulled herself away from Miley and Katie to open the door. She never got that far. Katie had already kicked open the door. She released Lily's hand. Katie was pissed. Joe was screwed. She marched across the room and smack Joe across the face. Lily bit back a giggle to the reaction in the room.

"You asshole." Katie screamed in his face. She pulled the pack from her back. "Phone. Wallet. NOW!" Joe fumbled in his pockets. "Come on asshole! Clothes in the bag!" Joe began to tear at his clothes. So Joe still rememeber that a mad Katie was a bad Katie. Lily heard another voice that pissed her off.

"But Fat ass-" Lily broke away from Miley. She grabbed the shaking boy by the shirt front and pushed him against the wall. Lily shook her hair out of her face. Even when Lily was a couple inches shorter, she could still see the fear in Nick's eyes.

"Don't ever say that again or I'll make sure you never walk again." Lily slapped him across the face. "Miley!" Lily released him. Nick fell to his knees. He rubbed his cheek. Joe and Nick needed to be taken down a couple pegs.

"Phone, wallet, and clothes in the bag." Miley pushed the workout clothes to him. Nick didn't move. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET GOING!!" Nick began to reach into his pockets and pull his shirt off at the same time.

Lily left Nick to Miley. Joe was a shaking mess. Katie was having way too much fun. Matt waved at Lily. He was smiling. Lily winked at him as he ducked out of the room. Lily contiued her way across the room.

"Lily Flower?" The oldest Jonas Brother was staring at her red-faced. Lily could see the fear and love for her written on his face. The fear Lily didn't think much of. The Love clearly written on his face scared the hell out of her. Lily steeled herself. Not now. Too early. No flashbacks.

"Do you want me to yell?" Lily asked quietly. Kevin flinched at the sound of her voice. "I can if you want." She pulled the pack from her back. Lily saw his hands were shaking. He tugged at his shirt front.

"No. Can I change in the bathroom?" Lily notice him glance over her shoulder to his brothers. Kevin's mood changed. Lily didn't like it. It was almost like he close himself up protecting himself. Kevin acted like Lily was going to attack him physical. How badly had he stuffer at the hands of his brothers? Lily was going to kill Joe and Nick.

Lily shook the hair off her back. She needed to think. "I'm sorry. No. Phone, wallet, clothes in the bag. Put these on." Lily pulled out the outfit for him. She handed them to him. Kevin dropped his phone, wallet, and jacket into the bag. He stared at her fearfully. Kevin didn't want Lily to watch him change. "I'll turn around."

"Thank you." He released the breath he was holding.

Lily turned. Kevin was broken. What had his brothers been doing to him? Joe and Nick were going to be hurt. Badly. Lily wanted to cry. Kevin wasn't the same person he was when they fell in love. He was...Lily couldn't put her fringer on it. She shook her head. Lily would love him for the new Kevin. She didn't care. Lily wanted to be happy. Kevin made her happy. Lily hoped she made Kevin happy.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! RUN!"

Lily jumped. Katie was trying to get Joe out the door. Joe who had his shirt on backwards ran from the room. Katie was on his heels. She winked at Lily as she passed.

"Smiles?" Nick asked weakly as he watched Joe and Katie run from the room.

Miley grinned at him. "Go." Miley had that grin on her face that made Lily want to run from Miley. Her best friends were going to enjoy this.

"Lily Flower?"

Lily turned away from the action. Kevin was holding his neatly folded clothes with his shoes on top. He looked so cute. And clueless. And lost.

"Here." Lily pulled the pack from her back.

Kevin put his clothes in Lily's pack. "What's going on?"

She could feel his eyes traveling her body. Lily smiled as she put the pack on. That's what she wanted him to do. "Your Lily Flower is going to take you running. Come." She took his hand.

"Lily I don't run! Look at me!I can't!" Kevin grabbed his fat. "I can't. I'm not my brothers. I'm not who I used to be!"

Lily let him stop her. She took a deep breath. "I know you aren't your brothers. I know you aren't the same. I know I'm not the same. We aren't going to go far." Kevin pulled her to him. It felt good to be so close to him. Kevin still smelled the same. Lily touched his cheek. "Let me help you." Kevin shook his head.

He was looked to the ground. "Why don't you find someone younger? Anyone would be better than me." Kevin pushed her away.

Lily was shocked. She steeled herself from the tears that were theating to fall. Joe and Nick were going to learn the new meaning of pain. "Kev. There hasn't been anyone else since you. Remember that promise?" Lily pulled at the necklace she was wearing. "I still have your grandmother's ring."

Kevin looked at Lily as if she had grown a extra head. Lily knew that he was supraised to see Lily still wearing the ring.

He turned his back on her. "No. Joe and Nick are right. I'm just a fat ass."

That pissed Lily off. He was wrong. Her man wasn't a fat ass.Lily may have only come up to his shoulders but she had Kevin pinned against the wall easily. She surprised herself. Lily slapped him across the face. Kevin was shocked. Good. Make him realize what he still has. Lily thought. Time to get him going. She released him.

"I'm not going anywhere. You. are. going. to. run."

"What?" Kevin straight his shirt.

"Run." Lily repeated. Kevin just stare at her. She loved this man but he could be bull headed sometimes. Lily cracked her neck. It was time he learned. "GOD DAMN IT! RUN!"

Kevin flinched. He knew she was mad. Kevin smartly jogged from the room.

"Finally." Lily followed ready to give him hell. She need to break him just a like bit more and be ready to pick up him up later. Lily pushed her hair off her back one more time.

Kevin was out the door and started up the sidewalk when Lily exited the building. She picked up speed to catch him. Lily realized someone trying to over do themselves. He was panting heavily.

"Where-am-I-go-ing-?"

"Relax Kevin. Let your feet find your pace. Don't think about it. Let your feet think." Lily cooed. She waited until Kevin slowed and settled into a slow pace before she answered. "We're going to the park."

"Huh?" Kevin panted. "How far?" Breathing was off Lily noted.

"Breath in through you nose and out through your mouth. Not telling." Lily shook her hair from her sweaty back again. It was a hot one today.

Kevin followed Lily's order. "Why? I love your hair. I can't believe it you grew it out."

Lily fought back a feeling of needing to run away from Kevin. He always knew what to say to keep she off balence. "Shh. Feel the beat of your feet." Lily cooed. She was trying to get him to really let go on the run. She needed to do that herself. "Let everything fall away. It's only you and the pavement."

Lily watched Kevin out of the corner of her eye. He was struggling. Kevin was too busy watching her. Lily smiled. Some things never changed.

"Kevin."

"What!?"

"Don't watch me think about the beat. You know music. The beat. Feel the beat through your feet. Let it travel thought your body. Be the beat." Lily close her eyes for a few monments and let the beat of her feet take over. Lily opened her eyes and glanced at him. He was trying but it wasn't working. "Don't worry. You'll get it. It'll help with everything."

Lily was glad Kevin didn't ask what everything was.

"Okay I'll believe you." Kevin wiped sweat from his brow.

"Hang a left, Kev. Keep Trying. We have a little way to go." Lily shook her head again sending hair everywhere.

"Quit doing that. It isn't helping." Kevin was running very close to Lily so her hair hit him in the face. "Where are we going?"

"The park." Lily turned them down the street. "We're almost there." She stole a glance at him. Kevin was really trying to do what she said. He wanted to please her. Lily didn't want Kevin to please her. She wanted to let her help him. Lily wanted him to get better.

"Is this the park?" Kevin brought Lily away from her thoughts.

"Yeah. Let's find a little shad and we're talk." Lily let Kevin led the way. She steeled herself. He wasn't going to take to kindly to this. Lily could about guess how Kevin was going to react. She fiddled with the back pack strap.

"This good?" Kevin pointed at a bench in the shad.

"Yeah." They stopped. "I have some water in the pack." Lily busied herself getting the water. She needed to do this before the others came.

"Lily Flower? What do you need to tell me?" Kevin took the water bottle Lily held out. She took one for herself before she answered.

"Kevin. Don't hate me."

"I could never hate you." Kevin touched her cheek. "What is it Lily?"

"Kevin. I've been thinking the last couple of months. Years really. After your parents-"

He made a funny noise.

"Things for you started to fall apart." Lily brushed her hand against his cheek. "The girls and I have been thinking heavily on this. Then Hannah had this chance for the tour and we knew it was going to be our chance."

"What?" He was confused.

"Let me finish. Kevin. I still love you. You need help. Katie and Miley still think of you as their big brother. Jackson isn't much help…" Lily ran a hand through her hair. "Let me help you."

Kevin took her hand. "If it pleases you…"

Lily pulled away from him and stood. "No! Don't do this because you want to please me! Do it because you wanted to! It won't be easy for you or me! Hell, it could blow up in my face! Don't do it for me. Do it for you." Lily couldn't stop the tears. Damn it. She didn't want to cry. He didn't need to see her cry.

"Lily Flower." Kevin got to his feet.

Lily held a hand up. "Don't Kevin." He stopped. "I'll be over on the swings." Lily grabbed her bag. "Think about it. Don't come over until you're ready."

Lily turned and ran. She couldn't let Kevin see her tears. He need to do this on his own terms. Lily steeled herself if he said no. She hoped prayed he said yes. Lily stopped just short of the swings. Little kids went running when they saw her. Hell, Lily wanted to make him happy. He made her happy. She would cut off her right arm if it made him happy. Lily threw the bag to the ground and sat heavily in a swing. She wiped the tears away. He couldn't see her like this. It would make it harder on him. Lily did want she did best. Move. She jumped to her feet. Lily started to pull herself up on the chains of the swing. She grabbed the bar when she reached the top. Chin ups. Lily started. Her arms burned. She didn't care. . . . . .

"Lily?"

She nearly broke her ankles when she landed in a pile on the ground. Whoever spoke scared the hell out of her. She was going to need a little help getting up. Lily blew hair out of her face. She was always doing that. Lily looked around; her bag was a couple feet from her. Lily needed to run and lose herself for a little bit.

"Lily?" The voice repeated.

"What?" She said angrily. Lily shook hair from her face. She looked up. Kevin was standing there crying. "Kevin-" He flinched at his name. "Come here." Lily opened her arms. Kevin fell to his knees. Lily crawled to hers. Tears were coming down his face. "God. I'm sorry." Lily hugged him. She couldn't take him crying. "Hey don't cry." Kevin's arms pressed Lily closer. His face was pressed against her hair. "Kevin?" Lily felt the tears returning to her eyes.

It took a few moments for Kevin to gain control of himself again.

"Lily Flower." Kevin's voice was muffled. "Help me."

Lily hugged him closer. There was no turning back now.

Review!

JonasBROgirl8816


	5. Running to a Breakdown

Chapter 5- Running to a Breakdown

Lily held Kevin's hand as they waited for the others to show up. Lily shook her hair off her back. She really should have put it up. Kevin was still trying to pull himself together after his break down. Lily glanced down at her cell phone. She had gotten it out of her bag because the others were late. She was getting inpatient. The girls still had to talk to the brothers together. Lily wasn't going to be looking forward to that. She didn't even know if Joe and Nick said yes.

"Lily!"

She turned around. Katie and a battered Joe came running up. Joe looked like he was going to get a black eye. You could already see a bruise on his cheek.

"Katie!" Lily hugged her friend. She had to bit back a giggle as Joe fell to the ground at Kevin's feet. "Where have you been?" Lily pulled away from her cousin and looked her over. Katie was covered in sweat and sand. She had red marks on her legs.

"The beach. The sand run. I thought Joe could take it."

"Black eye?" Lily pointed to Joe. Kevin was checking to see if Joe was alright. "The marks?"

"Tripped over a shell." She pointed at Joe. "We climbed some rocks. I fell." Katie pulled a water from her bag. "Miley here?"

"Nope. Joe in?"

Katie nodded. "Yes. We had a screaming match when he fell. Kevin?"

"Yeah. It'll be hard for him. He cares for his brothers. Kevin won't like what we do to them." Lily closed her eyes. She was having so many doubts about this. What if Kevin found out about the Nightmare? "Katie-"

"We have to do this now, girl. Can't go back." Katie shook Lily by the shoulders. "Here Kev. Give him some water."

Lily heard water moving. She opened her eyes. Kevin was helping his brother drink. Lily nearly cried at the sight. It was so sad. She had to blink back tears.

"Kevin. Don't. He doesn't need to be babied." Katie said sharply. She moved around Lily.

"Why can't I help my brother?" Kevin was getting up. "Lily?"

"She right Kevin. Joe needs to know that you or anyone else will not help him. He's always had your parents then you and Nick to help him. He needs to learn to help himself." Lily stared Kevin in the eye. "They're big boys Kevin. They don't need to be babied anymore. You aren't their father." The words were harsh but true.

Kevin turned his back on Lily. He didn't say a word. His shoulders were shaking.

She turned back to Katie and Joe. Kevin needed to think. He would could to her when he was ready. Joe was trying to push himself up to drink. Katie was standing over him bottle in hand.

"Lily!"

Miley was running to her. Nick was at her heels. He stopped near Kevin. Nick bent over trying to get his breath back. Lily could see he was talking to Kevin.

"Yes or no?" Lily hugged her best friend. Miley was covered in dirt. Lily didn't know what happened to her.

"Yes! The rest?"

"It's a go. We need to tell them about the move. I hope Dad is ready." Lily brushed hair out of Miley's face.

"Daddy should be ready. We gave him enough time. Don't worry Lils. Let's get them together." Miley pulled Lily over to Joe and Katie. He was drinking heavily from the bottle. Kevin making sure Nick was okay. Nick was trying to wipe dirt of his face. It wasn't going well for him.

"Boys!" Lily called. The girls had already agreed Lily would tell all the boys. Joe used a swing to sit up. Katie moved closer to Lily and Miley. Kevin led Nick over. They all looked at Lily. "Now that you all have agreed, you will be moving out of your hotel."

"Where are we going to be?" Nick asked. He pulled away from Kevin.

"With us. We'll be moving in with someone that can help. We're be giving him your wallets and phones." Lily waited for thier outbust.

"What?!"

"Don't worry Joe, We'll be handing ours over too. He will be our only touch with the outside world." Lily took a breath. Nick took the chance to ask another question.

"Who will we be staying with?"

"My Daddy. He's probably looking for us right now." Miley said. She glanced down at Lily's phone.

"Robby Ray?" Kevin said. He ran a hand through his hair. Lily knew the boys all loved Miley's dad. Robby Ray had written a couple songs for the boys like he said he would at their first meeting.

"Yes. We should have taken off fifteen minutes ago. Girls." Lily said. Miley and Katie played with their packs. Both girls were ready to go.

"Come on Nick." Miley was pulling Nick away from Kevin.

"Joe. Come on. We'll talk some more." Katie helped him from the ground. Joe stumbled against Katie. "Easy. We'll go slow."

"Lead the way Lily. Going to yell at me for Nick?" Kevin turned and started to jog away. He was pissed. It was good that he was standing up for himself. Lily jogged after him. He knew where Dad's house was from here. She would let him led the way and give herself a chance to think. They had about a month and half before everyone had to leave for the tour. That month and half was going to be a busy one. Hannah and the Jonas Brothers would for reaselels. Lily and Katie would have dance practice. The girls were taking a boy out for a run in the mornings and the boys would take a run together in the evening. Everything the brothers were going to see was running, each other, music, and the girls. No one would have much time for anything else.

"Lil-ay!"

Lily stopped to shake herself from her thoughts. Dad was standing at the foot of the driveway. Kevin was standing nearby trying to caught his breath.

"Dad!" Lily hugged Miley's dad. "We're first right?" She pulled away.

Robby Ray tugged on some of Lily's hair. "Yup. Why do you two go on up and get the showers first? Dinner is when the others get here." He shooed Lily over to Kevin. Lily smiled and kissed his cheek. Robby grinned "You go and get him." Lily giggled and turned to start the walk up.

"It was good to see you again, Robby Ray. I'm sure we'll have more time to talk later." Kevin started up the driveway and fell in step with Lily. He whispered to her. "Why did you call Robby Ray Dad?"

Lily flinched. He noticed that quickly? "That's another story to tell." Her eyes followed the pavement as they walked. God, He didn't need to know that. Not let. "You'll know soon enough." Lily shook her hair from her back. She was nervous. She tried to push the Nightmare from her mind. It wasn't working. Kevin knew how to get straight to the point.

Kevin wasn't done asking questions. "Why did you grow your hair out Lily? You always said you never would." God. Only if he knew the truth. Lily had get away from him now. It was coming. He didn't need to see it. Lily fought for control. She got a flash of a dark alley.

Kevin always knew what questions to ask. Lily tried to hid her face from Kevin. "Race you to the shower!" Lily took off. God, why did he have to ask so many questions? She could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. Lily didn't stop and she didn't go to the bathroom. She had to get away from Kevin. Lily couldn't keep control much longer. She got another flash of a man in dark clothing.

"Lily?" Kevin could read her like a book; he knew something was wrong. He was trying to climb the stairs to the front door. Lily was halfway across the living room by the time Kevin made it to the door. She need a safe place to break. Lily knew she had only seconds. Miley's old room was the closest.

"Kevin! There's a shower in Jackson's bathroom. Here let me show you!"

Thank God for that old hillbilly. He gave Lily enough time to get into Miley's room and lock the door. The lock wouldn't keep Robby Ray out, but it would keep the others out. She let go. Lily threw herself into the brokenness.

...

"Why did you call Robby Ray dad?" Kevin whispered to the girl he loved. He noticed she flinched.

"That's another story to tell." Kevin watched her carefully. What did he say? Why was she so touchy? "You'll know soon enough."

Kevin didn't like this for an answer. He tried again. Kevin wasn't the type to back down. "Why did you grow your hair out Lily? You always said you never would." He watched her reaction. Kevin didn't like what he saw. He was going to say something else but Lily beat him to it.

"Race you to the shower!"

It took a moment for Kevin to realize that he wasn't moving. He jogged after her. Lily was quick. What had he done?

"Lily?"

God. She was crying. He hated himself. He made her cry. Kevin watched his girl run away from him. He wanted to help…

"Kevin! There's a shower in Jackson's bathroom! Here let me show you!"

Robby Ray came wheezing in the door. Kevin heard a door slam. Robby grabbed Kevin's arm and pulled him to the stairs. Kevin tried to pull away from Robby's grip. The old man was stronger than him.

"Let me go! Lily-"

"Son." Robby pushed open a door three doors down from what Kevin knew to be Miley's bedroom. "Take a shower."

"Lily-"

"Don't worry about her son. Take a shower." Robby pointed to the open door.

"But-" Kevin tried to pull away from him.

Robby pushed Kevin against the doorframe. "Shower. Now. The bathroom connects with your bedroom. Don't ask questions. Go." Robby pointed again. He wasn't in a mood to talk.

Kevin felt like a ten year old getting in trouble. He walked into the bathroom. Kevin heard a click after Robby pulled the door close. He tried the knob. Locked.

"Damn."

Kevin tried the other door. It opened to a bedroom. He jogged over to that door. Locked.

"Damn."

He needed to get to Lily and make sure she was okay. Kevin couldn't do that when he was locked in. He sank to a sitting position against the wall. Kevin put his head in his hands and cried.

Review!

JonasBROgirl8816


	6. Love and Tears

Disclaimer- Don't own anything but Katie!

Chapter 6- Love and Tears

Nick was busy trying to keep his legs working after the hell Miley put him through. All they had to do is walk up the freaking driveway. He was about ready to cry. And fall. Then kill Joe for still walking.

"Miley? Don't you have some motorized way to get up this driveway?" Nick begged. The brown haired shot him a dirty look.

"Nope. Keep walking. Don't forget what I said." Miley grabbed his arm when Nick stumbled. "I have some power bars in my bag. Let's get you to your rooms then you can eat." Joe was giggling.

Nick nodded. He didn't care about Joe. Miley was touching him. God, he missed this girl. Nick missed everything about her. Miley only had gotten prettier with time.

"All my stuff is in my rooms?" Nick asked. The power bars weren't going to cut it. Chocolate. Nick hoped he wasn't sharing with his brothers.

"Should be. Kevin and Lily should be here by now. Remember what I said." Miley said gently.

Nick redded. "I know! I needed to think Miley. I needed to think…Miles?" Nick caught himself from falling when Miley let go of his arm. "Miles what is it?" Nick followed her glaze. The door was wide open. Miley looked worried.

"Daddy?"

Nick watched Miley run across the room to the stairs. She took them two at a time. Miley looked worried. Nick shook his head and fell onto the couch. She would come back for him. Sitting down! yeah!

"Nick?" Joe asked. He was standing in the door.

"Where's Uncle Robby?" Katie's voice asked. Joe was pushed aside.

"I don't know. Miley went upstairs." Nick pointed to the stairs. Joe made his way over to Nick.

"Katie!" Miley yelled.

She took off across the room.

Nick turned back to his brother. "You okay?"

Joe ran a hand through his mess hair. "Yeah. I'm sorry Nick."

"Me too. Me too. Kev-"

"Boys! Upstairs!" One of the girls yelled.

Nick looked at his brother. "I need food man. I can't do it myself." He hated to ask for his older brother's help. Nick wasn't weak.

Joe wordless helped Nick to the stairs. Katie and Miley were whispering. They stopped as we drew near. Katie unlocked a door. Nick wanted to know what was doing on.

"In. Get showers and relax. Talk to each other. Someone will be up for supper." Miley said. Nick let Joe guide him in. As soon as Nick and Joe cleared the door, Miley and Katie had closed and locked the door.

"Okay. So they don't trust us." Joe let Nick fall onto a bed. "Food." Nick watched Joe dig around in the bags.

"Where's Kevin at?" Nick asked.

Joe came up with a candy bar. He handed it to Nick. "Don't know."

Nick ripped the rapped off and took a bite. He heard something... "Wait…Kevin?"

The brothers turned to the corner of the room. Their oldest brother was curled up into a ball crying.

"What the hell?" Nick said between bites.

Joe froze. Nick knew Joe wasn't good in these kinds of situations. Joe would look to Nick for guidance. Nick hauled himself up off the couch. Kevin was the best brother for these things. He couldn't do it.

"What did Lily do to him?" Joe nearly yelled. Kevin flinched at the sound of his voice. Nick closed his eyes. Hand it to Joe to yell. Kevin was afraid of them. What had he done to his brother?

"Way to go Joe. Stay here." Nick got on his hands and knees and started to crawl slowly to his brother. "Fat-Kevin? What's wrong man?" Nick said slowly. Kevin flinched and rolled closer to the wall. What had they done? "I'm not going to hurt you. Kevin?" Nick stopped just short of Kevin. He needed to wait for Kevin to come to him. "Kevin? It's Nicky. Joey is here too. We aren't going to hurt you." Nick flinched himself when Kevin turned away from the wall. He looked like a scare little boy. Nick had never since his brother like this. "Kevin?" Nick's heart broke a little more when he saw the fear in Kevin's eyes. What had he do to his brother? This wasn't the same man from long ago. Kevin was broken. "I'm sorry man. I'm so sorry." Nick felt the tears come to his eyes. Only if their parents could see them now. Nick looked away from his brother. Oh how he wished Mom and Dad were here...even Frankie...

"Kevin. Joey here. I'm so sorry man." Joe was on his hands and knees next to Nick.

Nick suddenly had the wind knock out of him. He fell back onto Joe. Kevin was on his chest crying. Nick felt Joe's arms wrap around them both. Nick brought his arms around Kevin's shoulders. Kevin buried his face deeper. Nick buried his face into his big brother's curls and cried. Something was wrong. Nick needed to find out what it was. He could feel Joe's tears on his neck. Surprising Joe was the first to recover.

"Nicky." Joe whispered.

"What?" Nick tried to stop the tears.

"Kevin's half asleep." Joe said.

Nick checked his oldest brother. Kevin gave a half sob sore. "I can't move. Kevin's dead weight is on me."

"'kay. Give me a second." Nick felt Joe wiggle around. Kevin stirred. When Joe freed himself from his brother's weight Kevin spoke.

"I'm sorry guys." He released Nick. Kevin looked like shit. He was blushing.

Joe jumped. "You shouldn't be sorry man! It's me and Nick that should be sorry!" Joe tackled Kevin to the ground. He hugged Kevin like there was no tomorrow. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!-"

"I know!" Kevin pushed Joe away laughing. "Go take a shower. You shink."

Joe got off his brother. "Yes sir!" He said jokingly.

Nick flinched. Dad. No one laugh. "Joe go." Nick said. Joe took the chance and ran from the room. Nick got to his feet and offered a hand to Kevin. "I'm sorry Kevin. I never realized…"

"Nick drop it. Thanks. For…you know…" He turned redder.

"Your welcome. You have done the same for me." Nick clapped Kevin on the back. "Why do you think they locked us in here?"

Kevin wiped his nose. "I might know. When Lily and I got here, she called Robby Ray Dad. I asked her about that and her hair. She freaked out and ran. I started after her but Robby locked me in here." Kevin sat heavily on a bed. "I don't know what happened after that."

"Joe, Katie, Miley, and I got here all kind of at the same time. Katie and Miley freaked a bit and locked us in here."

"Well, I don't think we'll be having dinner anytime soon." Kevin said. Nick sat in a nearby chair and took his shoes off. Kevin sat on a bed. "Did Miley said anything about what we would be doing here?"

"Nope. I don't think Joe knows anything. We have about a month for the tour right?" Nick asked.

"Yes. What are we going to do?"

"I guess we have to find out." Nick pushed some of his curls from his face. "I think they really mean this place too." Nick glanced at his brother. Kevin was deep in thought.

"Do you still love Miley?"

Nick flinched. Of course he still loved Miley. Why the hell did he only do brunettes? "Of course. I only do brunettes."

Kevin nodded.

"Ever notice how I only fell all over red heads?" Joe appeared from the shower. He shook his wet hair out of his face.

"No. I can't tell you how many times I had to pay your girls off. You picked the hotheads." Kevin shook his head ruefully.

"Just like Katie." Joe sat next to Kevin.

"That was fast brother." Kevin said. "Are you sure your clean?"

"Yes Kevin. Nick you eat something?" Joe tossed his towel away from him. He was dressed in shorts.

"Yeah. Kevin found one of my candy bars. Did Katie tell you what was going on with Lily?" Nick pointed at the door.

"Nope. I was with you remember? I haven't seen or heard from her since they locked us in her." Joe was picking at the bed spread.

Kevin stood. "Well I'm going to take a shower. You two might want to unpack and change."

"Of course. Kevin?" Joe said.

Nick watched Kevin pause and turned. He could see fear in his oldest brother's eyes.

"Do you still love Lily?"

Kevin shot them a dark look. "She's still my Lily Flower."

Nick turned to Joe. He was watching Kevin close the door of the bathroom.

"Joe?"

He turned and faced Nick. "Yeah?"

"This is gonna suck."

"I know Frobro. I know."

Review!

JonasBROgril8816


	7. Lily and Pain

Disclaimer-I don't own a thing but Katie

Chapter 7- Lily and Pain

The first thing Lily heard was singing. It was a slow deep voice. She knew that voice. It was time to wake up. Lily forced her eyelids to work. Light blinded her. It took a monment for Lily's voice to work.

"Lily?"

"Daddy?"

Lily was laying face down in Miley's old bed. Robby Ray was sitting next to her hip rubbing her back. Lily turned over and reached for Robby Ray.

"Hey. I'm here." He took Lily's hands and smiled. "It's good to see your awake." He brushed some hair from Lily's face. She was safe. Lily relaxed.

"What happened?" Lily tried to focus her mind. She couldn't think. "Everything's a bit fuzzy for today." She shook her head. Lily hated when this happened.

Robby nodded. He understood. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Miley running into the apartment claiming that Hannah Montana was going to tour with the Jonas Brothers." Lily tried to push herself up. "What's going on? How did I get here?" Robby held her down. Lily didn't take too kindly to this. The look on Robby's face said it all. "I had another…?" Lily's jaw dropped. She hated when she broke.

"I'm sorry Honey."

"Daddy? What happened?" Lily needed to know. Who or what made her break?

Robby signed. "I wish you would tell someone else about this Lily. You can't keep going like this. Miley would be a great help-"

"NO. Tell me what happened!" Lily pushed weakly against Robby Ray. He wasn't going to tell her. Lily shot him a dirty look. He caved.

"Hannah's going on tour with the Brothers. You and Katie are going too as dancers. The brothers are here, currently locked in Jackson's old bedroom." Robby Ray helped Lily sit.

Shit.

She shook her head. Hopefully, the cowboy was lieing through his teeth. Lily was starting to get a headache. "I'm fine Dad. Everything should be back soon. I've already got a headache."

Robby tried again. He wasn't going to let her off that easily. "Lily Honey, you need to tell someone soon. You can't keep going like this. It's gonna kill you." Robby hugged her. "Then I'll miss you. Lily Honey." Lily nearly started crying.

"Daddy, it's not going to kill me. If you said the brothers are here, Kevin will figure it out soon enough. He can read me like a book." Lily hugged him back. She took in his smell. Lily was safe in his arms. Nothing could hurt her. There was only one more pair of arms that could make her feel like this. Lily didn't know what to think. She hoped Kevin was here and didn't wanted him here.

Robby chuckled. "I know. Lily Honey." He kissed the top of her head. "Miley's gonna give me the go around."

"Just tell her to talk to me, Dad. Like always." Lily rolled her eyes. Robby always did this.

"Lily you can't keep Miley in the dark forever. She been bugging me for a few months now for the reason you call me Dad."

Lily smiled against him. How she loved this man and his family. They had taken her in when no one would. "I know. She been after me too."

Robby pulled away. "I'm going to let Miley in and you can tell her. She's been at the listening for a while now." He was smiling. He stood and went to the door. They both knew that Lily wasn't going to tell Miley.

"Dad!" Lily tried to jump up from the bed. It didn't work. She fell flat on her face.

Robby turned around. He was smiling. Lily shot him a dirty look and sat up. "It's time she knows. Miley is your best friend. Come on. Let's go to dinner. I think it's time you eat."

Lily forced herself to stand. She was glad Robby hadn't helped her. "I'll be down in a second. I want to change clothes."

"Okay. Be downstairs in ten minutes or I'm gonna come and get you Lily Honey." Robby Ray smiled and left the room.

He didn't know about what happened next. No matter how many times Robby sat with her, Lily always held on until he left her alone. Lily cried out at the pressure building up in her head. This was going to be painful. Lily fell back onto the bed. The pain in her head was doubling. The memories would start rushing back soon. She didn't what Robby to find her like this; she wanted to be normal. Why couldn't she be normal? Lily's change of clothes were across the room. She forced herself to her feet. Robby said ten minutes. Lily was going to be down in ten minutes. Her eyes started to unfocus and the pain doubled again. Lily fell back onto the bed. This was probably one of the worest ones she had ever had. She grunted as memories ripped their way across her mind. Kevin! Darkness. Pain. The man in black. Pain! Kevin! Crying. Lily twisted away from the man in black's hands.

"Lily!"

She turned her head slightly and caught sight of Miley and Katie standing in the room. Lily closed her eyes and grunted. God the pain. Kevin! Someone was touching her. Oh god. Lily rolled into a ball. Kevin! He would make it all better. Kevin. Oh God. Lily screamed.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Kevin heard a woman's scream. He was pulling his pants on jumping so badly that he crashed to the ground. Kevin felt blood on his face. He didn't need to worry about that. He picked himself up and went to the bedroom door.

"What the hell?" Joe was standing near the balcony doors. "Kevin, what happen-"

The woman screamed again.

Nick jerked awake.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepy. Nick sat up in bed.

The brothers heard people running to the stairs and shouts.

"Shit!" Kevin said. Blood was starting to dip onto his shirt. He exited the bedroom to get a towel from the bathroom.

"Kevin, what happened?" Nick asked. He was standing in the doorway. Kevin pressed the towel to his nose.

"Get in the shower Nick. The girls will probably come and get us soon." Kevin slipped passed his brother. "I'm fine."

"Okay." Nick closed the door after himself not believing his older brother.

"Kevin?" Joe was standing before him. "What if that's Katie?" Joe was worried. "You fell in the bathroom again didn't you? Nothing broke?" He poked Kevin in the shoulder.

"Yes, Joseph I fell. I don't think I broke anything. If I remember you were the last person to break something." Kevin poked him back. "Can you get me some ice?"

"Sure. Go sit down. Mom would be having a cow by now." Joe said offhand. He started to dig around in the small fridge.

Kevin darken. "Dad would be asking me if I could still sing." Kevin remembered. He smiled at the memory of his parents.

Joe handed him the ice. Kevin noticed he had tears in his eyes. "I miss them."

"So do I."

The brothers fell into silenance. Kevin listened the noise of the house. He could here Nick in the shower. People talking in overly loud voices downstairs. Joe's breathing. Footsteps. Kevin cracked his neck. He couldn't think. What was going on? What was going to happen? Kevin check his nose. The blood stopping.

"Nick? You okay?" Joe said. Nick was standing in the bathroom door way. Kevin turned his brothers.

Joe was making his way to his brother. Nick was crying.

"Mom, Dad, Frankie,-" Nick tried to shake the tears from his face.

"I know man. I know." Joe caught Nick in a hug. Nick buried his face into his brother's chest.

Kevin crossed the room to his brothers. "Nicky." He put his arms around the pair. What brought this on, Kevin didn't know. He would find out later. The three cried.

The woman screamed again.

The brothers jerked away from each other.

"What the hell is going on? Who the hell is screaming?" Joe said.

"Joseph. Language." Nick snapped.

Joe giggled. Kevin knew of one man that could giggle. His brother, Joe. Kevin rolled his eyes. Nick and Joe were looking around the room.

"What are you going?" Kevin moved to follow his brothers.

"We're trying to find a way out." Nick said.

The woman screamed again. All three flinched.

The yelling increased.

The bedroom door bust open. The three brothers spun. Katie was standing in the doorway, wild eyed.

"Kevin!" Katie ran to Kevin and grabbed his wrist. "Come on!"

Review! Please?

JonasBROgirl8816


	8. The Storm before Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers. But I do own Katie and the plot!

Chapter 8- The Storm before Dinner

Kevin tried to get his feet to work. Katie was dragging him down the hall. Joe and Nick were still locked in the room. What was going on? He could hear the screams better now. They were going from Miley's old room. Lily. That was the room Lily ran into. Fear shot through Kevin's body. Grunts of pain and whispers were coming from the room. Katie pushed Kevin inside.

"What the hell?" Kevin couldn't help himself. Lily was having-oh god. Kevin didn't know what to call it. Miley and Robby Ray were trying to get her out of it. Lily was twisting away from them; Miley was sporting a bruise on her cheek. Robby Ray had starches on his face and arms. Katie pushed him farer into the room. She went to help Robby Ray and Miley. Together, they halfway pinned Lily to the bed. She fought against them and was winning.

"Kevin help!" Robby Ray called. He was trying to hold Lily's legs still. She kicked him in the chest. Robby fell back. Good girl. Kevin marched over to the bed.

"What's happening?" Kevin took Miley's spot. At his touch, Lily relaxed slightly. She still remember him. That was good, but why was she like this?

"Kevin?" Lily said so softly he barely heard. The others were still trying to pin her down. Kevin brushed hair from Lily's face. She relaxed more at his touch.

"I'll explain to all of you. First we need to get her out of this!" Robby Ray tried to gather Lily's legs again. She just kicked free again. What ever happened to his Lily Flower, only he could fix it. Kevin need to fix this; he was the one that started it. How could he do this to the woman he loved?

"But I was the one that put her in this!" Kevin shouted. He turned red. He hadn't wanted to say that aloud.

Robby Ray finally gave up on pinning Lily's legs. He came around the bed and grabbed Kevin by the shirt front.

"Now is not the time to worry. You have to get her out of still before she does more damage to herself!" Robby Ray released him. Kevin fell back onto the bed. What the hell was his problem? Lily. duh.

"Why does Lily call you dad?" Kevin fixed his shirt front. Why was this man so worried about his daughter's best friend? Didn't Robby realize that he was just and probably more worried about Lily than he was?

That just pissed Robby Ray off more. "God Damn it! If you really love her, help her! She needs your help! Look at her!" Robby Ray yelled. Kevin glanced at the older man. Robby looked ready to kill him. Kevin decided to keep his mouth shut.

Kevin noticed Miley and Katie backing away from the bed. Kevin glanced down at Lily. She was twisting as if trying to get someone off her. Kevin didn't know what to do. He did what he did best. Kevin played with her hair. Lily was slowly relaxing.

"Uncle Robby? What's going on?" Katie asked. She and Miley had tears running down their faces.

"Get him out of here. He's not going to help." Robby Ray grabbed Kevin by the shoulder. Kevin flinched at the touch. Lily screamed. Did Robby see Lily was relaxing?

"Kevin! Help me! Kevin! Help! He's-Oh God Kevin!" Lily screamed. The pain in her voice ripped Kevin in two.

Lily began to sob. Kevin simply reacted. He pull Lily into his arms. She fought him.

"Kev-K-K-K-eev-innn." Lily sobbed. Her eyes were unfocused.

"I'm here Lily Flower. It's Kevin. I'm here." Kevin whispered into her ear. She relaxed and buried her face in his shirt front. Kevin kissed the top of her head. He glanced at Robby Ray. The older man was slowly relaxing. Miley and Katie were at his side crying. Robby hugged them both.

Kevin brushed his cheek again her hair. "Lily Flower." Why was she like this? What had he done?

He cried. He didn't see Miley and Katie pulling Lily from his arms. Tears blinded him. Lily didn't want to go. Kevin needed her to go. He wasn't strong enough-

"Kevin?"

"Yeah." Kevin said pushing tears off his cheeks. He needed to get outside. Kevin got up off the bed and pushed passed Robby.

"Are you okay?"

Kevin froze. Okay after that and everything else? "Hell no. I'm going to be outside. I need to think. Don't lock me back up with my brothers."

Robby placed a hand on his shoulder. Kevin couldn't help himself when he flinched. It reminded him of his father. "If you even need to talk about anything, come find me."

What the hell? Kevin turned to face the man. "I don't know, what to say. What happened to her? She's-" Kevin stared down at the floor. He couldn't finish. What had he done?

Robby shook his head. "Go outside and think. I don't think the girls will mind. Don't go too far okay?"

Kevin nodded and headed for the door. He could feel a headache building. Kevin walked down the steps and crossed the living room. He needed to get away from everything. Kevin exited the house. He was still dressed in his running clothes. The only thing that was missing was his shoes. Kevin cracked his neck. It was something he picked up from Lily.

"Do I know you?"

Kevin stopped. Some girls were staring at him.

"Wait, you're Kevin Jonas!" The girls screamed. He didn't want to have the screaming fans near him. Kevin ran. He hit the sand of the beach and let the beat of his feet take over. So this was what Lily was talking about.

...

"I need FOOD!" Joe cried.

"Shut up." Nick was playing with his guitar. "I want to know what's going on! Kevin's been gone for a half an hour."

"I don't know." Joe got up from the chair and exited the room to the balcony. The view was amazing. Joe could see the beach below in all directions and the ocean. The sun was starting to set. It made for a pretty scene. Joe would give anything to be down on that beach right now. Nick was driving him insane. He followed the beach with his eyes. It looked so fun. Girls. Boys staring the girls. Surfers. Runners. Wait. Kevin? Joe tried to get a closer look. Yup. It was his older brother. Curly hair was bouncing his he ran. "Hey Nick. I think I found Kevin."

Nick came jogging out. "What?"

"Look." Joe pointed to Kevin running.

"GUYS!"

Joe and Nick jumped. What the hell was that? They heard footsteps in the room. The boys didn't move.

Robby Ray came onto the baloney. "Can you see him?" He looked worried.

Joe knew what Robby Ray was talking about. "Kevin's running on the beach. What's going on?"

Robby shook his head. "It's not my place to tell. Dinner's ready. You guys should come down and eat. You will have an early morning tomorrow."

Joe watched the older man. He was worried. "Okay, Robby. Let's go eat." Joe grabbed Nick's arm.

"Joe! I want to know what's-"

"No Nick. We'll find out soon enough. Come on Robby!"

Joe led the way down the stairs. Robby Ray was thinking about something. As badly he wanted to know what happened, Joe was willingly to wait. Katie had shouted many things at him today that were true. Joe was going to try to grow up.

"You're right boys. Let's go eat." Robby Ray slapped Joe and Nick on the back. He pushed pass Joe and Nick to get the kitchen. "How do you like your noodles?" Robby Ray pulled a pot off the stove.

Joe glanced at Nick. Nick spoke first. "Well, with a little cheese. Do you have a salad? I don't think that I can eat that." Nick pointed to the cheese.

Joe tuned Nick and Robby Ray out. He looked around the room. It had not changed in the six years since Joe had last there. He knew the door was behind Robby Ray. Joe wasn't going to be able to get out without Robby Ray seeing him.

"Hey! I thought you said that you needed food, Joe." Nick pointed him in the side.

"Sorry. Sure Robby Ray. I'll take some." Joe pushed his plat forward. He wasn't hungry. Joe watched Robby Ray spoon some noodles onto his plat. He was more worried about his older brother. When he and Nick found Kevin crying, it shook Joe to the core. He didn't know how much Kevin suffered at his hands. Kevin had suffered enough. Joe was going to make sure he never went thought that again. He poked at the noodles. Robby Ray and Nick where talking. Good for them. Joe was worried about Kevin.

...

Lily opened her eyes. Katie and Miley were sitting next to her. Both looked like they were crying. What the hell? Oh. Yeah. The aftermath. Those were getting harder and harder to hide. Lily pushed herself to her elbows. She shook her head. There was someone with her, Dad, Miley, Katie…

"Shit! Kevin!" Lily hauled herself to a sitting position and tried to get out of bed. Miley led her down.

"Lily, what happen? Please tell us! What have you been hiding from us?" Miley said at once. She flipped her hair behind her back. "Lily, what have you been hiding?"

Katie wiped tears from her eyes. "Lily?"

Lily tried to get out of bed again. "I have to talk to Kevin! He was here!" Lily struggled against them. "Kevin!"

"He's out running on the beach. He said he needed to think. We want to know what's going on." Katie pinched Lily.

"Hey! Why did you pinch me?" Lily rubbed the spot where Katie pinched her. She looked at Miley and Katie. They weren't going to let her go until she told them.

"Lily." Miley said. She meat business.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Lily bushed her hair out of her face and took a deep breath. They wanted to know. It wasn't going to be pretty. Lily steeled herself. "You remember that week I went on vacation without you guys?"

"Yeah. Weren't we like eighteen or nineteen?" Katie said.

"Yup. I didn't go far. I ended up here. I needed to get away from things. Reasons you guys don't know…"

Review!

JonasBROgirl8816


	9. Bedtime and Beaches

Disclaimer: Don't own Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana. Just the plot and Katie

Chapter 9- Bedtime and Beaches

Lily glanced at the clock. It was nearing midnight. Katie and Miley were asleep nearby. The house was dark. Joe and Nick were locked in their room. Lily could only guess Robby Ray was sleeping. She was worried. Kevin hadn't come back in. Lily wiped tears from her eyes. What if he never came back? She had gotten the man she loved back for less than a day. He was gone. Katie rolled in her sleep. Lily watched the other two. When Lily had told them about the Nightmare, both girls cried. Lily didn't. She had cried enough over that. Kevin. He didn't have a clue what was wrong. She needed him. Lily hadn't wanted to tell him this soon. That plan was shot to hell. Everything Miley, Katie, and Lily planned before they went and got the brothers needed to be changed. Lily closed her eyes. Kevin. She slowly got out of bed. If Kevin wasn't going to coming home, she was going to go looking for him. Lily stepped over Miley to get to the door. Katie rolled in her sleep again. Lily stopped and held her breath. Miley and Katie probably wouldn't let her go. They were worried about her now. Lily didn't care; she needed to go find Kevin on her own. Once Miley and Katie settle Lily tiptoed to the door. It was open; something she was glad about. Lily knew she was going to have to get by Robby Ray's bedroom. It was across from Miley's. It was going to be hard. Robby had caught Miley and Jackson many of times trying to get out. The door was open again. Lily glanced in. The bed was made.

"Huh?"

Lily almost ran down the stairs. Where was the old hillbilly at? The light was still on it the living room. As Lily neared, Robby Ray was asleep on the couch. He was probably waiting up for Kevin. Now Robby would not hear if she slipped out onto the deck…he didn't moved a muscle. Lily was free. She paused picking up a blanket someone left on the deck. The cool air against her skin made her cold. Lily was still in her running outfit. She wrapped the blanket around herself. The moon bathed the beach in soft light. The sand felt cool against Lily's bare feet. She knew where Kevin might be. They meet there a lot six years ago. Dating a pop star at the height of the stardom was hard. Lily and Kevin had met a lot there late at night. The wind picked up as Lily walked to their tree. Kevin would remember of course. It was where they shared their first kiss. It wasn't far but far enough no one know about it. Lily loved the beach at night. It was so pretty. She stepped careful over a log. She wished things were going better. Kevin hadn't needed to see her like that until he was ready. That was ruined. Lily didn't know if Kevin wanted to continue. If he didn't, she wasn't going to stop him.

"Lily Flower?"

Kevin was standing a little distance away. So he did remember. Lily smiled as Kevin crossed the distance between them.

"You okay?" Lily let him come to her. The coolness of the breeze was making her shiver.

"Yeah. I just needed to think." He slid an arm around Lily's waist and pulled her close. "You shouldn't of come out here Lil, your freezing." Kevin pulled Lily closer.

Lily was happy for the warmth. They still fit together like a puzzle. "I had to make sure you were okay, Kevin. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep until I did."

Kevin started playing with her hair. "Lily. You don't have to worry so much." He smiled down at her.

Lily rested her head against his chest and giggled. "It's after midnight. You left before dinner time, Kevin. Of course I started to worry."

Kevin kissed her forehead. "I needed to think Lily Flower."

Lily knew what he was talking about. She felt the tears start to come. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

He stopped playing with Lily's hair. "Don't be. Everyone had weaknesses. We all can't be unbreakable." Kevin started play with her hair again. "As much as I want to hear your story, I don't think I'll be able to handle it right now."

Lily looked up from his chest, surprised. Oh, how she loved this man. "I'm not hurt Kevin. I understand." Lily moved close in his embrace. "You might be never be ready." She whispered the tears coming. Kevin held her; his tears mixing into Lily's.

They fell quiet. Lily was felt sleep starting to creep up on her. She yawed. Kevin giggled.

"You're cute when you do that." He smiled.

"Kevin. Please." Lily blushed. Kevin was still clear headed. Lily wrapped her arms around him. She was warm and happy.

"Lily Flower? You want to watch the stars?" Kevin kissed the top of Lily's head.

"Sure." Lily nodded sleepily. She was in his arms; she was safe. Kevin led her a little way away. He released her. Lily felt the warmth leave her. He settled down on the sand on his back. Lily curled her body into his side and threw one end of the blanket over him. Kevin brushed Lily's hair out of her face. She smiled sleepily at him.

"Lily Flower." Kevin smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Lily laid her head back down onto his shoulder. She knew Kevin would keep here safe. He had one arm wrapped around her and the other was playing with her hair. Lily was gently went to sleep…

…

"Lily…Lily…Lily…Kevin….Kevin….wake up!"

She was dimly aware of someone calling her name. Lily forced herself to shake off the sleepiness. She was greeted by sunlight and someone's shoulder. She took a deep breath. The person smelled of sweat and Kevin. Wait Kevin…? Lily lifted her head her the shoulder. Kevin still had his eyes closed. Lily kissed his cheek and forced herself to sit up.

"Kevin. Honey. You need to wake up." Lily touched his cheek. He had nine o'clock shadow. Lily kissed his cheek again.

"Unnnn….Lily…"

Kevin pulled her closer and back down. Lily giggled.

"Lils?"

Lily glanced up. Joe, Nick, Katie, and Miley was standing over them.

Miley spoke. "We have twenty minutes until we have to be at rehearsals."

"'kay. Kevin. Wake Up!" Lily tried again. Kevin moaned and shifted Lily against himself.

"Lily do that thing." Katie was giggling. Lily shot a look at the girl.

"What thing?"

"You know…THAT thing." Katie was poked in the side by Joe. She poked him back.

"What thing?" Nick asked.

"Lils…Please?" Miley asked. Joe and Katie were busy poking each other.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

Joe knocked Katie to the ground. Katie squeaked and pulled at Miley. Lily giggled. Miley fell onto the pair.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Stop Joe!" Joe pinned Katie to the ground and was tickling her. Miley jumped on his back. They fell on Nick who was trying to save Katie.

"Miles!"

Lily was laughing at her friends. They were all trying to win but no one was. They was laughing. It was good to hear laughter. She felt someone brush a pierce of her hair from her face. Lily glanced at Kevin. He was happy. She smiled at him.

"Hey."

Kevin grinned. "Hey. It's good to see that smile." Kevin kissed her forehead.

"I WIN!" Joe yelled. Kevin and Lily glanced at the others. Joe was sitting on Nick who had Miley and Katie pinned under him.

"Joe!" Nick yelled. "Get off us! Katie's on bottom-" Joe being Joe, got off Nick and pulled Katie free. Then he sat back down on Nick and Miley.

"That's not good." Kevin pointed at Miley. She was getting redder and redder. Miley was about to get really mad.

"One-" Lily said.

"Two-" Kevin said.

Three!" they said together.

Lily hid her face into Kevin's neck. They both flinched as Miley began her rant.

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS GET OFF ME NOW! GET OFF ME NOW!!"

"Miles-"

"DON'T START WITH ME NICKOLAS JERRY JONAS!!"

Lily looked up. Joe was helping Nick stand. Katie was fighting the giggles. Nick bent to help Miley. She was fuming. Lily squeaked when Joe and Katie jumped on her and Kevin. Lily couldn't help by laugh. She couldn't control herself. They were tickling her. Lily was deathly ticklish and they all knew it.

"What's the matter Lily?" Nick asked. He was trying to hold Kevin back. Joe was holding Lily to the sand. Katie and Miley were tickling Lily. "A bit too busy?"

"Nickolas! Let me go!" Lily didn't see Kevin physically pick his little brother up, but she did hear the splash Nick caused. Lily was pulled free as Joe pushed Miley in after Nick. She settled herself in Kevin's arms. That didn't last for long.

"Hey! Joe! Don't!" Lily hit the cold water with a scream. After she resurfaced, Lily turned to Miley and Nick. The two were trying to duck each other. "This means war!"

They looked at Lily. "Okay. General. What's the plan?" Nick asked. Miley was trying to pull him under.

"Basically we attack them. It doesn't matter the pattern. Overwhelm them in numbers." Lily said with a glance at the two fighting boys on shore. Katie was off to one side laughing. "Nick, go after Joe. Miley Katie. I'll take Kevin."

Miley smiled at them. "Katie? It'll take me and you to get her in the water!"

"I know." Lily smiled.

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS!!" Katie screamed with a splash. She surfaced and glanced at the others. "We soo have to get them!" Kevin and Joe were standing on the beach. Lily didn't know what to think, the force of Joe and Kevin together was going to be difficult to beat.

"GET THEM!!" Lily screamed.

The four in the water started running at Joe and Kevin. Kevin had Joe in a headlock. Nick was first to reach the two. He knocked them to the ground. Miley jumped on Joe's back; sending them into Katie and Kevin. Lily was grabbed by Nick and pushed into Kevin and Katie. They hit the ground with a thump. Miley and Joe were soon to follow. They wrestled in the sand until the couldn't move from laughing so hard. Lily didn't know how she ended up under Kevin. Nick was using Lily's leg as a pillow with Miley curled into his side. Katie was using Miley as a pillow and Joe laying next to her.

"Hey." Lily said smiling at him. Kevin gave her a sunny smile. He looked alive.

"Lily Flower." Kevin kissed her cheek blushing.

Lily suddenly realized how strange this was. She blushed. Kevin had her hands pinned above her head. Lily moved slightly. Kevin's face darken. He bent down like he was going to kiss her…

"Guys, we need to get back. Daddy will be going looking for us." Miley hauled herself up. She helped Nick stand. "We all need showers anyway."

"Yeah." Lily said to Kevin. She could feel Joe and Katie getting up. "Kevin?"

"I'm sorry." He got to his feet. Kevin helped Lily to her feet.

"KIDS!! BREAKFAST!!"

Lily didn't wait for the others. She needed to get away from everyone and center herself. Kevin had been too close.

"RACE YA!!"

Lily ran.

Review! Hope you liked! Pick one- When you look me in the eyes or Burnin' up. Important for later in the story. Also I'm looking for a editing buddy.

JonasBROgirl8816


	10. Rehearsal and fingers

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana Characters or The Jonas Brothers. Just the plot and Katie are mine.

Chapter 10- Rehearsal and fingers

Lily cracked her neck. She was sitting in between Joe and Nick on the way to rehearsals. Katie, Kevin, and Miley, who was dressed like Hannah Montana, was sitting in the middle. Robby was sitting up front with the driver. He was happy that things were working out. Lily didn't think things were going well. Before she had climbed into the van, Robby Ray handed her the songs that were to be played on tour. It was a long list. For the boys ten songs; Hannah thirteen. More than half the songs needed dancers. Lily and Katie had a lot of work in front of them. She was already starting to get a headache.

"Katie, do you realize that we have-" Lily paused and counted the songs that needed dancing. "-twelve songs to make routines to?"

"What! Uncle Robby-"

"Sorry. That's what they wanted."

Lily and Katie shared a look. It was going to be a long tour.

"We also have ten other dancers to deal with. I mean we could probably have you and me for a couple songs…yeah that would probably be best. Burnin' Up. When you look me in the eyes. Games. A couple Hannah songs." Lily was thinking out loud. She stared at the list. It was a long one. "So that takes it down seven songs for everyone to learn."

"Wow. You guys are going to be busy." Joe was looking over Lily's shoulder.

"Yup." Lily cracked her neck again.

"Will you quit that!" Nick said. He hated it when Lily cracked her neck. It was a nervous habit. "It's bad enough you have Kevin going it!"

"What?" Kevin cracked his neck.

"That's sick!" Nick said again.

"Hannah,-" Lily started. Nick was starting made Lily's headache worst.

"No Lily. Nicky, deal with it. Lily's a big girl. Don't be a baby."

"Hey!" Nick shouted when Lily and Joe smacked him in the back of the head.

Lily giggled at his face.

"You had that coming, Nick." Kevin said chuckling.

"Kids we're here!" Dad called from the front seat. Fans were waiting.

"Geez. We've been going down the toilet for six years and we still have fans?!" Kevin said. Miley and Katie smacked him. "Hey!"

"Thanks Hannah. Katie." Lily flashed them a smile. The door opened next to Katie. She slid out of the van slipping on sunglasses. Kevin was next, pausing to help Hannah slid out. That door was closed. Lily could hear the crowd screaming. Kevin Jonas and Hannah Montana together was something bigusy . Lily jumped when Nick poked her in the side.

"Time to go." Nick pointed out the door. He already had his sunglasses on.

Lily slid out with Joe helping her. Nick grabbed Katie's and Lily's bags. Lily held onto Joe's arm as he led her through the crowd. Hannah, Katie, and Kevin were waiting inside. Katie had a stupid grin on her face.

"The crowd really like Hannah Montana and Kevin Jonas couple." Katie poked Kevin in the side.

"I don't care, Katie. Let's get started." Kevin grabbed Miley's hand and led her away.

"What do you have in these bags? Rocks?" Nick grunted and set the bags down.

"Come on little brother. Let's go find Hannah and Kevin." Joe pulled Nick away. They wanted to get busy fast.

"Well, let's go look at the troops." Lily picked up the her bag. Katie did the same.

"They aren't that heavy. Nicky keeps to workout more." Katie pulled her hair into a ponytail. Lily led the way to their rehearsal room.

"Sure. It's only the first day of rehearsals, Kat. I hope these girls are good." Lily cracked her neck. They paused outside the room "Let's scare them, Lil." Katie grinned.

Lily nodded. This was something that she and Katie had done since their very first tour together. Katie shoved open to rooms. Ten girls jumped. Katie and Lily marched in to the front of the room. The girls looked scared.

Katie dropped her bag and stood before the girls. "Two lines. Try to follow me." She snapped.

The girls jumped into action. It took a couple seconds for them to do what Katie asked. Lily groaned to herself. The girls acted like they were sixteen again. All dancers had to be over twenty-five but Lily and Katie. Lily hoped they were teachable. Katie was leading the girls in a simple routine. Half of the ten couldn't get it right. Good. Lily was happy. Five was a lot better to work with instead of ten. Katie finished the routine. Lily knew the ones they were going to let go.

"You-You-You-You-Not You-and You." Lily pointed at the girls. "Get out. I don't know why they hired you." The five gave her dirty looks and left the room. "Now that they left, we need to break the songs down. We have seven songs to learn. We are going to be tossing ideas out. I'll have the final say in things." Lily ordered. Six heads nodded. "Good. Katie-"

The starting notes of That's The Way We Roll flowed through the room. Lily closed her eyes. So it begins…

Seven hours later…

Lily clapped her hands together. They hadn't gotten far. The girls were sweaty and tried.

"Okay. We're done for the day. Good job everyone!" Lily waited until the five girls filed out the door before she sat down. Katie fell down next to her.

"This is gonna suck!" Katie said. She laid back with her head in Lily's lap. "I'm not moving!"

Lily poked her head. "Yes you are. We have to get up and find the others. The gym is next." Katie groaned. "I don't care, Katie. We're going to do this!" Lily pushed Katie's head from her lap and stood.

"Ugg. I hurt." Lily held a hand out for Katie.

"Okay fine." Katie groaned as Lily pulled her to her feet. The girls used each other to stay on their feet.

"Lily? Katie?" Hannah poked her head through the door.

"Hi Hannah. We'll be out soon. Can you send Nick in? I don't think we're be able to carry our bags if we're going to the gym after this." Lily said as she and Katie walked to their bags.

"Okay. Why don't I help you two? I don't know if the boys can get the bags." Hannah walked over. She looked Katie and Lily over. "Yeah, why don't you guys go find the boys. I deal with the bags." Hannah pushed Lily and Katie to the door.

Lily nodded to her friend. She was too sore to care how the bags made it to car. Katie almost brought them to the ground again. Lily giggled. This brought back of happy times….six years ago.

"Katie…remember?" Lily felt the tears spring to her eyes. "Momma found us…" Lily broke off. She couldn't continue.

"I know, Lilz. I know. I miss her too." Katie hugged Lily.

Lily knew Katie didn't know how close Lily was with her Momma. Katie had come in the middle of the action and really didn't understand it.

"Girls?"

Lily looked up Kevin was standing in the doorway. She and Katie weren't ready to see any of the boys. Kevin was worried.

"Kevin? Why are you standing in the doorway?" Nick asked breaking the moment. He pushed pass Kevin.

"Lily Flower?"

"It's nothing, Kevin." Lily looked away. She hated the fact he could read her like a book.

"Hannah, let me help you with those bags." Nick called. "Kevin, you and Joe can help the girls out to the van."

Lily jumped slight when Kevin took her arm. "Come on. We need to get Joe and then we're go to the van." Kevin led Lily and Katie to the door. "Joe, Katie needs some help."

Lily tried to look around Kevin. He was blocking her view of Joe. She glanced at Katie. She shook her head. Katie couldn't see around Kevin also.

"Kevin-"

"Joseph. Katie needs help out to the van."

The girls heard movement. "Okay. I'm good." Joe called.

Kevin moved almost sending Katie and Lily to the floor. Lily blew hair from her face as she led onto Katie and the door frame.

"Geez Kev, you almost send the girls to the floor." Joe said as he took Katie's arm. Lily rolled her eyes. Joe was being stupid. He was dressed in a pink tank and light blue shorts.

"Joe…" Katie was trying to fight the giggles.

"What?"

"Lily, do you want to piggy back ride?" Kevin touched her arm. Lily giggled at Joe and Katie before answering him.

"Sure."

Kevin turned away from her. "Jump!"

Lily did what she was told. Kevin grabbed her legs as Lily wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Thanks." she whispered.

"Hey guys, do you think we can move?" Hannah called. Lily glanced back. Hannah and Nick were waiting with the bags. "You know, with Kevin carrying you, Liz, the magazines might put us into a love triangle-"

"Fifty bucks says yes." Katie called. "Who's in?"

"I'm in." Hannah called. Nick nodded.

"I'm in." Lily and Kevin called together.

"Joe?" Katie asked. She had this stupid grin on her face. Joe grinned at her.

"Yeah. Come my lady." Joe said pulling Katie along. She was too busy trying not to laugh at Joe. Heck, Lily was trying not to laugh at Joe.

"Why does he have to do that?" Kevin asked.

Lily touched his cheek as he carried her to the door. "Because he can. It's Joe after all." Lily said.

"He looks stupid."

"It's Joe, Kevin. Remember that time when he walked to on stage with my Lola wig on?"

"Yeah." Kevin shook his head. "You're right."

"Joe?" Robby Ray was standing at the door. They were stopped just short of walking out the building doors. Robby was staring at Joe. Katie was trying really had not to laugh. "Boy, I don't think you want to go out there dressed like that."

"Aww, come on Robby! Can't I have a little fun?" Joe begged the older man. Lily thought for sure Joe would have gone down on one knee but he was half carrying Katie.

"Robby, let him." Kevin called. "It's not going to change anything. I kinda want to see the reaction."

Lily watched the different emotion play across Robby Ray's face. "Fine. Hannah, Nick leave the bags. I'll get them. The people out there at getting a little pushy. Lily, you're going to have to walk. I don't anyone hurt."

Kevin let Lily slid down his back. "Do we need to go out the back?" he asked.

"No. I think we need to see everyone together." Robby took the bags from Hannah and Nick. "Joe and Katie are going to be first. Kevin and Lily last."

The three couples nodded. They all knew this was going to be a little scarer. Lily hated doing this, but knew that it had to be done. After this morning, the news were probably filled of the fact the boys were seen with them. Kevin took her hand and smiled.

"It'll be fine."

"I know."

Kevin knew Lily hated stuff like this. Lily shook her head. Why couldn't they go out the back door? This wasn't safe. Going through a crowd that wanted to touch you…Lily was jerked from her thoughts when Kevin pulled her out the door. She latched onto Kevin, trusting him to get her through the crowd.

"BOYS!"

"Joe-"

"NICK!"

"Hannah-"

"KEVIN-"

"It's those dancers!"

The next thing she knew, Kevin was helping her into the van. He climbed in after her. Katie and Joe were in the front seat sharing. Nick and Hannah were in the seat next to Lily. Hannah was sitting on Nick's lap.

"Lily." Kevin spoke into her ear. "Move!" Lily crawled out of the seat onto Nick and Hannah. Kevin climbed in the slammed the door shut. The van took off, sending Lily into Kevin's lap.

"What the hell was that?!" Joe said. "You guys okay?" He turned in the seat.

"Wow. I didn't know that was going to happen…" Nick broke off.

"Katie are you okay?" Hannah asked.

"They broke my fuckin' fingers!" Katie yelled.

Review!

JonasBROgirl8816

Poll- Which song is your favorite? Burnin up or When you look me in the eyes by the Jonas Brothers. I need to know because it's important for the last chapter.


End file.
